


Devour

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alley Sex, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bottom Draco, Break Up, Coffee Shops, Dirty Talk, Fight Sex, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Jealous Harry, Jealousy, M/M, Magical Charms, Post-Break Up, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 08:56:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20486234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: "We fight we break up. | We kiss we make up."Jealous Harry is jealous.





	Devour

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, likes totes unbetaed. Just wrote this.

Harry looked up from his book and immediately frowned. Of all the things he could have experienced today, this was not one of them. He was sat in his favourite coffee shop, trying to forget his foul mood, and drown himself in a book. So far, it had been working. Hermione had suggested this Muggle crime novel, and Harry had taken up her advice. 

Now, maybe coming to his Hazelnut wasn't such a good idea. 

Draco walked in through the door as a bloke had held it open for him. Ivan. Harry tried not to growl. That bloke had a thing for Draco from the day he'd started working at the office. 

Of course, Draco had never believed Harry and had called Harry _just jealous_. 

"Just jealous…" Harry grumbled to himself. He stood up immediately, angry how he had been proven correct once again when no one else believed him. Of course, their break up hadn't even been official for a week and Ivan had his claws in Draco. 

_Fine then_, Harry thought to himself and decided to leave Hazelnut. He'd stopped enjoying the caramel chocolate hazelnut latte he was having, anyway. And he did not wish to see Draco with _Ivan_. 

_Flirting_. 

"Oh, Potter!" Ivan said loud enough so the entire café heard him and turned to look at him. "Fancy seeing you here." 

"Yeah, real fancy," Harry said, scowling. "Draco knows this is my favourite café. Now, if you'll excuse me— my break's over." 

Harry rushed out the door and into the back alley to Apparate back to the Ministry when a hand on his shoulder stopped him. 

"Harry—" 

"What?" Harry snapped. 

Draco stood across from him looking upset. 

"_What?_" Harry asked softly. He felt defeated. They'd had a bad fight and he'd thought just like before they'd get back together, but clearly he was in the wrong this time. "One week and you flaunt him around in front of me." 

"It's not like that." 

"Not like what?" Harry asked, crowding into Draco's space. He pushed Draco's legs apart with his knee as Draco's back met the alley wall. "Not like you to make me jealous?" He scoffed. 

"I wasn't— I didn't—" 

Whatever Draco was going to say next was devoured into oblivion as Harry kissed him. He couldn't help himself. He was never able to think straight whenever he was just so close to him. Draco released a small whimper and Harry pushed even harder. His knee rubbed against Draco's groin and he bit down on Draco's lower lip. 

There was a faint laughter which wound up distracting Harry for a second so they broke apart and Harry mumbled a wandless spell concealing them away from the rest of the universe. Just for one moment. 

"Is this what you like?" Harry nearly spat the words out as his hands reached Draco's belt and unbuckled it. Draco didn't reply. What did he expect to do? Get Harry all riled up—use Ivan to coerce a reaction out of him. 

_He's quite succeeding at that_—his brain helpfully provided. _Shut up._ He told himself. 

Before Draco could stop him, or before Harry could remind himself he and Draco were broken up, Harry's body was pressed against Draco's again. This wasn't the first time they'd had sex in a public place—would it be the last?

His hand wrapped around his and Draco's cock and he stroked them together. Draco moaned, his face buried in Harry's neck, and it was when Harry realised he hadn't unbuttoned his own trousers. 

Draco did that. 

"Fuck, you're a sneaky little bastard. Aren't you?" 

Draco laughed. "Please, you love me for it…" Draco panted as Harry sped up his wrist movements, and he brushed his thumb over the head of Draco's cock and his entire body shivered against Harry's. 

"Get me off, please…" Draco begged. 

"Ivan isn't good enough, then?" 

"Fuck off, Potter. You know I don't want him." 

"And me?" Harry was so close now, but fuck him if he was going to spill before Draco. He was going to hold his ground. He was going to get Draco off and then make Draco get on his knees. 

He liked it when Draco begged for his cock. He was just so good at sucking him off after being satiated himself. He paid more attention to Harry then— satisfied and eager to please. Eager for more. 

Bollocks, Harry loved him. 

"I knew you'd get like this. I knew one moment of you seeing Ivan holding my attention and you'd be so des—" 

"That's it, you don't get my cock in your mouth," Harry said, annoyed at Draco. Annoyed at himself for falling for one of Draco's little games again. "You don't get me touching you at all." 

"What?" Draco whined. "Potter, you can't—" 

Harry pulled back and Draco glowered at him. He was going to retort back again but Harry didn't give him the chance. He turned Draco around, pulled his trousers all the way down to his ankles and mumbled a quick spell to summon some oil on his fingers. Within seconds, his fingers were inside Draco and Draco's hands braced against the wall, holding himself up. 

"This is what you want, don't you? Want me to fuck you until you apologise? Ask you how much you missed me." 

"I did miss—" 

"Shh." Harry pulled Draco close to him, lining his cock against Draco's hole before pushing in with abandon. "Gunna fuck you so hard, you're going to come without touching yourself." 

Draco moaned again and Harry held onto Draco's wrists above his head. He pushed him against the cold, hard wall of the alley, before he brought his fingers to Draco's mouth. Draco sucked on Harry's thumb while he squirmed against the wall with Harry's cock pulsating in and out of him. 

They hadn't done it like this in a while, and maybe this is what they needed. He needed to remind Draco no one else would be able to give this to him. And he knew, no one else in the world could make him feel the way Draco did. 

Draco came first, and Harry feeling triumphant, released Draco's wrists. He grabbed Draco by the hips and fucked him until he was spilling himself. 

"Shit," Harry mumbled, pulling out of Draco and then tucking himself away. 

"I can't believe you fucked me in broad daylight." 

"You wanted it." 

"I wanted to talk." 

"Maybe you should've thought of it before you brought Ivan to my fucking favourite café." 

"Excuse me, I introduced you to this café." 

"Right. And now you can introduce Ivan to it. Have him fuck you in the alley behin—" Harry stopped himself. He couldn't even finish the sentence. He couldn't live with the idea of anyone touching Draco. 

"Is that what you want?" 

Harry frowned. "Of course, fucking, not." 

Draco looked surprised and mildly content with Harry's response. He brought out his wand and spelled them both to look presentable. He was always good at the cleaning up spells. Harry was always good at hiding them in plain sight to fuck. 

"Why did you bring him here then?" asked Harry. 

"I knew you'd be here. I came with him to show you we can all be friends. I know he's _flirty_ but you don't see how I do not flirt back with him. That's my bloody point—" 

"Well, then you need to stop breaking up with me all the damn time!" argued Harry. 

Draco rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around Harry's neck. "And you need to realise every time we fight, doesn't mean we break up."


End file.
